Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast)
Lista gier fabularnych - Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC), to spis publikacji, przygód i materiałów dodatkowych gry fabularnej (role-playing games) Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC). Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Publikacje: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)‎: **Publikacje: ***Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook ***Secrets of Naboo ***Living Force Campaign Guide ***Secrets of Tatooine ***The Dark Side Sourcebook ***Rebellion Era Sourcebook ***Alien Anthology ***Starships of the Galaxy ***The New Jedi Order Sourcebook ***Tempest Feud ***Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook ***Power of the Jedi Sourcebook ***Arms & Equipment Guide ***Coruscant and the Core Worlds ***Ultimate Alien Anthology ***Hero's Guide ***Galactic Campaign Guide ***Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds ***Ultimate Adversaries ***Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook ***Starships of the Galaxy (2 wyd.) ***Threats of the Galaxy ***Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide ***The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide ***Scum and Villainy ***The Clone Wars Campaign Guide ***Legacy Era Campaign Guide ***Jedi Academy Training Manual ***Rebellion Era Campaign Guide ***Galaxy at War ***Scavenger's Guide to Droids ***Galaxy of Intrigue ***The Unknown Regions Czasopisma powiązane z grą *Star Wars Gamer **Star Wars Gamer 1 **Star Wars Gamer 2 **Star Wars Gamer 3 **Star Wars Gamer 4 **Star Wars Gamer 5 **Star Wars Gamer 6 **Star Wars Gamer 7 **Star Wars Gamer 8 **Star Wars Gamer 9 **Star Wars Gamer 10 Przygody i kampanie: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)‎: **Przygody: ***Guilty Until Proven Innocent ***Danger In The Dark ***The Finding Of Lost Souls ***A Fool's Charge ***Pursuing Verinos ***Imminent Impact ***Rogue Seven Is Down ***The Mask Of Darth Nihilus ***Shooting Trouble ***Arms Dealers Beware ***Betrayal At Cloud City ***Eye On The Prize ***My Enemy's Enemy ***Opportunity Knocks ***Double Down ***Extracting Aleece ***The Perfect Storm ***Bridge 242 ***Fields of Fire ***Remember The Akkalo ***That Which Does Not Kill Me... ***No Man Left Behind ***Choke Point ***Piracy In Deep Space ***Operation: First Breach ***Wreck And Ruin ***Smuggler's Rendezvous ***Boarding Party ***Snow Job (przygoda SWRPG z Ord Adinorr) ***Breaking And Entering ***The Big Hit ***Escape or Die ***Wanted Alive ***The Fell Star ***Tempest Feud ***Between Sand and Sky ***Peril on Naboo ***Art For Art's Sake ***Beneath Aucellis Park ***Bloodhawk Down ***Cat and Mouse ***Damsel in Distress ***Death, Dirt, and the Nerf Rancher's Daughter ***Gun Nut ***Head Trip ***High Alert! ***Horning In ***Hunger ***Iridonian Darkness ***Last Call at Leatherback's ***Masquerade (online adventure) ***Mission to Myrkr ***Nightsaber ***Operation: Clodhopper (adventure) ***Point Blank ***Positive ID ***Put Up Your Dukes ***Ride Herd ***Steal of a Deal ***The Storm's Edge ***Swim Meet ***The Crypt of Saalo Morn ***The Kitonak Connection ***The Nebula Assassin ***The Rycar Run ***The Wellspring ***Triplet Threat ***Zygerrian Takedown ***Rendezvous at Ord Mantell ***The Lambda Heist ***Snow Job ***Cloud Cover ***Kashyyk in Flames ***The Hutt Hit ***Talnar's Rescue ***Welcome to The Jungle ***Reckonings ***Hive of the Infidel ***Topside Infiltration ***Race for The Tessent ***Standoff on Leritor **Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): ***Dawn of Defiance Campaign ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 1: The Traitor’s Gambit ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 2: A Wretched Hive ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 3: The Queen of Air and Darkness ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 4: Echoes of the Jedi ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 5: The First to Strike ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 6: The Core of Corruption ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 7: A Reckoning of Wraiths ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 8: The Gem of Alderaan ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 9: Sword of the Empire ****Dawn of Defiance Episode 10: Jaws of the Sarlacc ***Living Force campaign ****A Cularin Presence ****The Resistance Within ****Revelation and Refutation ****An Uneasy Peace ****Price of Business ****TopWorld ****MidWorld ****UnderWorld ****Head in the Clouds ****Clouded Paths ****Into the Storm Clouds ****Blown Away ****Depths of Dorumaa ****Something Uffel ****Tilnes Rising ****Oblivion's Kiss ****Quarters ****Halves ****Holes ****Peaces ****An Official Engagement ****The Kaluthin Are Always Greener ****Desert Cries ****A Dark Fortress ****Coruscani Dawn ****Shadows in Green ****Philanthropy ****Philosophy ****Philology ****Here and Thaere ****Outward Bound ****The Air Up Thaere ****Memories ****No Place Like Home ****Consignment ****Mix and Match ****Find the Lady ****Operation Blue Star ****Force Concession ****Force Contention ****Force Convention ****Force Convergence ****Twi'light Storm ****Caaried Away ****Open Aarms ****Belly of the Beaast ****Paarty On! ****From the Trees ****Who Goes Thaere? ****Incursion ****Excursion ****Recursion ****Night's Promise ****Night's Friend ****Night's Homecoming ****Dorumaa's Children ****At Your Service ****Padawannabes ****The Way of the Force ****The Dark Side Beckons ****For Fun and Profit ****Contract AA23 ****Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian ****In the Name of the Maker ****Cloak and Vibroblade ****Murder on the Queen of Cularin ****Lockdown on Soboll ****Uffel's Prisoners ****Storm's Depths ****The Replacements ****A Mon Alone ****Hunting the Wyrd ****Decision: Almas ****Decision: Coruscant ****Decision: Cularin ****Challenge ****Revelations ****Showdown ****Plea Bargain ****Preemptive Strike ****Counterstrike ****Strike III ****A Plague of Darkness ****Destruction ****A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance ****The Heart ****The Hand ****The Eye Materiały dodatkowe: *Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)‎: **The Dark Forces Saga ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 1 ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 2: Unsung Heroes of the Light ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 3: Pride of the Dark Side ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 4: Of the Crudest Matter ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 5: Two Peas in a Pod ***The Dark Forces Saga - Part 6: Outcasts and Megalomaniacs Welcome **An Expanded Universe ***An Expanded Universe Character ****ARC Trooper ****Boba Fett (NJO Era) ****Cydon Prax ****Dark Blue ****Darth Malak ****Granta Omega ****Hazard and Rocket Troopers ****HK-47 ****Komari Vosa ****Kyle Katarn, Jedi Outcast ****Lena Cobral ****Lorian Nod ****Meet Iaco Stark ****Meet Reti, Salvage Pilot ****Morgukai Warriors ****Nien Nunb, Kessel Administrator ****Pash Cracken ****Quinlan Vos ****Sagoro Autem ****Senate Guard ****Siri Tachi ****T'ra Saa ****Tru Veld ****Vergere, Master of Mystery ****Vilmarh Grahrk, A Devil of a Smuggler ****Voss Parck ***An Expanded Universe Feature ****Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! *****Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! *****Aruk and Jiliac *****Borvo and Boonda *****Groodo and Ka'Pa *****Malta and Quaffug *****Soergg and Gargonn *****Wallanooga and Dreddon ***An Expanded Universe Location ****Haruun Kal ***An Expanded Universe Vehicle ****SPHA-T ****Republic Fighter Tank ***An Expansion Universe Artifact ****The Great Holocron ***An Expansion Universe Creature ****Ride With the Jedi ****Tatooine Terror, The Greater Krayt Dragon ***An Expansion Universe Planet ****Ilum ****Raxus Prime ***An Expansion Universe Ship ****Kaminoan KE-8 Enforcer **Planet Hoppers ***A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir ****A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir Part 1: World of Watchers ****A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir Part 2: The Wayward Ithorian ****A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir Part 3: Exhibition ****A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir Part 4: The Ithorian and the Tiger ****A Traveler's Journals of Ralltiir Part 5: The Kalmec ***Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs ****Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs Part 1: Three Simple Laws ****Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs Part 2: Secure Lines of Credit ****Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs Part 3: Now 99 Crime Free ****Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs Part 4: Checks, Balances, and Overdrafts ***Adumar: Pilots Wanted ****Adumar: Pilots Wanted Part 1: The Art of the Duel ****Adumar: Pilots Wanted Part 2: Four Is Green-Lighted ****Adumar: Pilots Wanted Part 3: Three, Ready For a Furball ****Adumar: Pilots Wanted Part 4: Two Standing By, One Hundred Percent ****Adumar: Pilots Wanted Part 5: Leader Has Two Lit and In the Green ***Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men ****Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men Part 1: Any Port in a Storm ****Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men Part 2: Lucky Break ****Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men Part 3: When Rocks Swim ****Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men Part 4: She Is the Pirate Queen ****Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men Part 5: Portage Moon ***Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm ****Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm Part 1: Hole In the Ground ****Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm Part 2: Judge Him Not By His Size ****Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm Part 3: The Darker ****Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm Part 4: Rebels In Disguise ***Arkanian Chill ****Arkanian Chill Part 1: A Cold Reception ****Arkanian Chill Part 2: Hyrim Focela ****Arkanian Chill Part 3: Ice Palaces ****Arkanian Chill Part 4: The Re-Engineered ***Beheboth: Blood and Water ****Beheboth: Blood and Water Part 1: Return to Prosperity ****Beheboth: Blood and Water Part 2: Who Slew Berl Matoone ****Beheboth: Blood and Water Part 3: The Tirrith Trap ****Beheboth: Blood and Water Part 4: Hit and Mist ***Bespin: Action Tidings ****Bespin: Action Tidings Part 1: Live From the Surface ****Bespin: Action Tidings Part 2: That Den o' Human Iniquity ****Bespin: Action Tidings Part 3: The High Human o' Cloud City ****Bespin: Action Tidings Part 4: The Empire's Ugly Nose ****Bespin: Action Tidings Part 5: An Exclusive ***Byss and the Deep Core ****Byss and the Deep Core Part 1: Byss ****Byss and the Deep Core Part 2: Empress Teta ****Byss and the Deep Core Part 3: Prakith ****Byss and the Deep Core Part 4: Vulpter ***Carida: Heavy Duty ****Carida: Heavy Duty Part 1: Weight Training ****Carida: Heavy Duty Part 2: Boot Camp ****Carida: Heavy Duty Part 3: War Games ****Carida: Heavy Duty Part 4: Cadets Gone Wild ***Coruscant: Center of the Empire ****Coruscant: Center of the Empire Part 1: Bright Lights, Very Big City ****Coruscant: Center of the Empire Part 2: Heart of Ice ****Coruscant: Center of the Empire Part 3: Dangerous Pawns ****Coruscant: Center of the Empire Part 4: Eyes of Red and Blue ***Hapes: Ladies First ****Hapes: Ladies First Part 1: Planet of the Amazons ****Hapes: Ladies First Part 2: Return to the Planet of the Amazons ****Hapes: Ladies First Part 3: Beneath the Planet of the Amazons ****Hapes: Ladies First Part 4: Escape from the Planet of the Amazons ***Hoth: Under the Ice ****Hoth: Under the Ice Part 1: Snowflake Base ****Hoth: Under the Ice Part 2: Steady, Girl ****Hoth: Under the Ice Part 3: Merchants of Death ****Hoth: Under the Ice Part 4: A Brief Thaw ***Kessel: Hell in Space ****Kessel: Hell in Space Part 1: Rotten to the Core ****Kessel: Hell in Space Part 2: In the Land of the Blind ****Kessel: Hell in Space Part 3: Hope in Darkness ****Kessel: Hell in Space Part 4: On the Moon ****Kessel: Hell in Space Part 5: The Warden ***Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls ****Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Part 1: Haunted Hideout ****Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Part 2: Valley of Darkness ****Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Part 3: The Dark Lord's Heart ****Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Part 4: The Sith Shall Rise Again ****Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls Part 5: Sole Survivor ***Manaan: Depths of History ****Manaan: Depths of History Part 1: Backwater ****Manaan: Depths of History Part 2: Whatever Happened to the Selkath ****Manaan: Depths of History Part 3: The Order of Shasa ****Manaan: Depths of History Part 4: Blades of Rebellion ***Thyferra: Bacta Basics ****Thyferra: Bacta Basics Part 1: The Thriving Season ****Thyferra: Bacta Basics Part 2: Ashern to Ashern ****Thyferra: Bacta Basics Part 3: Fields of Dreams ****Thyferra: Bacta Basics Part 4: The Kolcta Generation ***Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys ****Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys Part 1: File Vandelhelm-LC/hsnn ****Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys Part 2: Venerated ****Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys Part 3: Solo Class ****Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys Part 4: The Demands of Supply ***Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion ****Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion Part 1: A Diplomatic Report ****Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion Part 2: The Favorite Son ****Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion Part 3: An Elegant Weapon ****Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion Part 4: Hail to the King ***Yavin: The Big Red One ****Yavin: The Big Red One Part 1: Giant ****Yavin: The Big Red One Part 2: Lucky Thirteen ****Yavin: The Big Red One Part 3: Crazy Eight ****Yavin: The Big Red One Part 4: Hail to the King ****Yavin: The Big Red One Part 5: Twenty-Two Catch ***Zeltros: Pleasure Planet ****Zeltros: Pleasure Planet Part 1: Who Doesn't Like Zeltrons ****Zeltros: Pleasure Planet Part 2: The King and Queen of Hearts ****Zeltros: Pleasure Planet Part 3: Just a Cafarel ****Zeltros: Pleasure Planet Part 4: I, Hiromi ****Zeltros: Pleasure Planet Part 5: The Zeltron Who Cried ***Planet Hoppers: Cathar ***Planet Hoppers: Cona ***Planet Hoppers: Phindar ***Planet Hoppers: Skako **Creature Feature ***Blackstalker ***Burskan Gundark ***Cularin Space Slug ***Death on the Rocks: The Armored Vrblther ***Domesticated Squall ***Genius Womp Rat ***Jevesect ***Kilian Bantha ***Kurkuoth ***Lobotomized Ogre ***Lyran Bloodslug ***Mood Swings ***Mountain Nerf ***Rakghoul ***Rodeo Thranta ***Scaly Tauntaun ***Sgauru: Slug of Nightmares ***Sith War Behemoth ***Smart Space Slug ***Space Beldon ***Space Worrt ***Streaked Velker ***Tatooine Howler ***The Raivor ***The Sarlacc of Aargonar ***The Swamp Womp Rat ***Tu-Scart: Slithering Destroyer ***Urgonox ***Wurrek **Message to Spacers ***Message to Spacers 1: XQ2 Space Platform ***Message to Spacers 2: Cardan-Class Space Station ***Message to Spacers 3: YZ-775 Transport ***Message to Spacers 4: Loronar E-9 Explorer ***Message to Spacers 5: Baas-class Space Station ***Message to Spacers 6: Starfeld Industries Z-10 Seeker ***Message to Spacers 7: Cygnus Spaceworks Alpha-class XG-1 "Star Wing" ***Message to Spacers 8: Crusader-class Corvette ***Message to Spacers 9: Heraklon-class Transport ***Message to Spacers 10: Suwantek Systems TL-1800 Transport **Web Enhancements ***Alien Anthology: ****More Aliens! An Alien Anthology Web Enhancement ****Shaggy Slaves: The Gentle Talz ***Arms & Equipment Guide: ****Arms & Equipment Guide Extras! ***Coruscant and the Core Worlds: ****J't'p'tan: A Web Enhancement for Coruscant and the Core Worlds ***Galactic Campaign Guide: ****Quick Locations: A Galactic Campaign Guide Web Enhancement ****Quick Starfields: A Galactic Campaign Guide Web Enhancement ***Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds: ****Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin ***Hero's Guide: ****Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Character Templates and Prestige Classes ****Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Commerce and the Shadow Wing ****Hero's Guide Web Enhancement: Lightsaber Forms and the Fallanassi ***Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide: ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 1: The Sandcrawler ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 2: Captain Dallan Morvis ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 3: Elbee (T1-LB) ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 4: Heirloom Items ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 5: Karnak Tetsu, Sorcerer of Tund ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 6: Arkanian Legacy ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 7: Shasa ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 8: The Last Resort and the Moomo Williwaw ****KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 9: Urban Bombardier Speeder Bike ****Creatures of KOTOR 1: Firaxa and Gizka ****Creatures of KOTOR 2: Horned Kath Hound and Iriaz ****Creatures of KOTOR 3: Viper Kinrath and Mykal ****Power Beyond Belief ***Power of the Jedi Sourcebook: ****The Planet of Twilight ***Rebellion Era Sourcebook: ****Bonus Orbital Shipyard Map ***Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook: ****GM's Aid: Master Table of Aliens ***Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook: ****Saga Edition Web Enhancement: Devaronians ****Saga Edition Web Enhancement 1: The Tech Specialist ****Saga Edition Web Enhancement 2: Encounter Design 101 ***Scum and Villainy: ****Bounty Postings 1: Oorn Noth: Racer on the Run ****Bounty Postings 2: Harno: Rogue Big Game Hunter ****Bounty Postings 3: Tyrnia Masak: Pit Fighter ****Bounty Postings 4: Dool Pundar: Pirate Lord ****Bounty Postings 5: Meekah Hozard, Leader of the Blood Tachs ****Bounty Postings 6: Regera Girawn, Force Witch ****Bounty Postings 7: Eldewn and Elsae Sarvool, Twin Runaways ***Secrets of Naboo: ****The Naboo Royal Starship of Queen Amidala ****The Mantaris ****The ER-1 Probe Droid ***Starships of the Galaxy: ****More Starships! A Starships of the Galaxy Web Enhancement ****Flying High: New Starship Maneuvers ***Tempest Feud: ****The Nebula Assassin (także Web Adventures) ***The Clone Wars Campaign Guide: ****The Clone Wars Enhancement 1: Polis Massan ***The New Jedi Order Sourcebook: ****Mission to Myrkr (także Web Adventures) ***Threats of the Galaxy: ****Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 1: Portrayal ****Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 2: The Becoming ****Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 3: Design ****Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 4: The Teeth in the Darkness ****Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 5: Antiheroes ***Ultimate Adversaries: ****Clear and Present Dangers ***Ultimate Alien Anthology: ****The Meerians and the Tchuukthai: Ultimate Alien Anthology Web Enhancement **Star Wars Gamer ***Understanding The Jedi Code ***Duel of The Fates ***Shipbuilding Secrets ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Marvel Series ***Tatooine Grudge Match ***The Anzati ***Rogues Gallery: Pilots ***A Legacy of Starships ***Special Ops: The Privateer ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Duros ***Chance Cube: Random Cargo Generator ***Rogues Gallery: Droids and the People Who Love Them ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Jawas ***Scouting Report: Spaceports and Landing Pads ***Look Sir, Droids! ***Galaxy's Most Wanted: Mr. X ***The Smuggler's Alliance ***The Force of Music ***Rogues Gallery: Tree-Huggers ***The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 ***Secrets of Kashyyyk ***Starfaring Jungles: Exploring Ithorian Herd Ships ***Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance ***Special Ops: The Shaman ***Chance Cube: Critical Care ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Advozsec ***Rogues Gallery: Darksiders ***The Emperor's Pawns ***The Seeds of Villainy ***The Sith Compendium ***A Campaign Guide to the Centrality ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Chiss ***Special Ops: The Charlatan ***Special Ops: The Slicer ***Rogues Gallery: Bounty Hunters ***How The Other Half Hunts ***Bounties to Die For ***Survival Strategies ***Unusual Suspects ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nikto ***Special Ops: The Freelancer ***Rogues Gallery: Fringers ***Next Stop: Bartyn's Landing ***Secrets of Mos Eisley ***Harbingers of Doom: Starships of The Bounty Hunters ***Alien Anthology Addendum ***Galaxy's Most Wanted: Scourge of the Desert ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Anx ***Special Ops: The Dilettante ***Special Ops: The Vehicle Ace ***Rogues Gallery: Yuuzhan Vong ***The Vaynai Archipelago ***I, Yuuzhan Vong ***Faster, Starfighter, Kill! Kill! ***Galaxy's Most Wanted: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Priapulin ***Special Ops: The Sector Ranger ***Special Ops: The Mercenary ***Rogues Gallery: Pilots for Hire ***Endor and The Modell Sector ***On Wings of Rogues ***Wraith Squadron ***Running The Belt ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nosaurians ***Special Ops: The Jedi Weapon Master ***Special Ops: Battle Empath ***Rogues Gallery: City Slickers ***Galactic Power Brokers ***Droid Starships ***University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Clawdites ***Zam Wesell ***Special Ops: The Sharpshooter ***Special Ops: The Medic **Pozostałe ***Rough and Tundra: Adventure Settings and Scenarios for the Greater Javin ***Anakin's Living Ship ***Staring at the Stars ***Double Trouble ***Diplomacy and Daggers ***Kira Lar, Human Rebel Soldier ***Tresk Im’nel, Bothan Noble ***The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Nazren ***The Pau’ans: The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life ***Revenge of the Sith ****Starships and Vehicles of Revenge of the Sith ****Villains of Revenge of the Sith ****Heroes of Revenge of the Sith ***Rescued Aliens ****Rescued Aliens: Bogey and Hawk-bat ****Rescued Aliens: Rancor and Scurrier ****Rescued Aliens: Swamp Slug and Stone Mite ****Rescued Aliens: The Trompa Zobacz także *Lista gier fabularnych Kategoria:Listy i spisy